Matthew the Hero?
by Plusle65
Summary: Its a little bit of a swap... What if no one liked Alfred or ever noticed him? Matthew ends up being Alfred's hero! Contains a little bit of French and suicide. Don't like Don't Read! A small bit of France bashing (Not really but someone may take offense...) Anyway! Please Enjoy! AU!


AU: Hey guys! I haven't posted in a while! But please tell me if there are any spelling/incorrect French used! I am getting back into writing so there may be mistakes! Also are the paragraphs spaced alright? Please review!

* * *

Alfred was in his room, chugging down RockStars. He hated his life, everyone liked his brother more, and the one person he loved didn't love him. He wanted his heart to burst open. He was chugging down four bottles of the sports package type. He wanted to die, and he was almost to his breaking point when his cell suddenly rang. He answered it "What"

Matthew jumped a little when he heard Alfred's tone of voice. "...it's me Al. You finally answered. Is everything okay?" Asked Matthew softly. "We were going to hang out together today..." Alfred let out a sigh "Matthew I am a little busy..." "Oh, er, okay..." Matthew sounded really disappointed. Did he do something wrong to upset Alfred? He sounded so excited to hang out before. "Can I at least come over to drop off the clothes you left at my house?"

Alfred's eyes widened big "Fuck No! Don't come here! Don't even dare!" "W-what...?! Why? Al, seriously!" Matthew was now really worried and hurt. "What did I do?! Do you NOT want to see me? Just tell me that!" Alfred's voice became hate filled "Why don't you go ask everyone why no one fucking likes me?" "...B-but Al. I like you!" Matthew responded, still sounding as hurt as ever. "Just...don't do anything stupid. I'm dropping off your clothes whether you like it or not." He then hung up the phone, his hand shaking from nerves for some odd reason.

Alfred's eyes widened as he chugged down the remainder of his RockStars, trying to break his heart faster. Getting the clothes and his bag, Matthew quickly ran out the door. Thank God Alfred's house was just a short bike ride away. Not even bothering to knock, Matthew barged in. The guy looked so upset. "A-alfie...!" He used his childhood nickname for Alfred, it slipping out only when he was really worried.

Alfred was pale white, five empty bottles of RockStars lay on the floor, he was doing push up. He only glared at Matthew. "Why did you come? I told you not to come" "Alfred...! Mon dieu! You're going to kill yourse-" Matthew didn't even bother to finish that. He knew what was going on and he felt sick from fear. "Please...why?" Alfred stood up extremely fast and started to jump up and down. "Reasons" Matthew walked over to Alfred and held him down, glaring at him a little. "WHY?!" For once, he actually raised his voice.

You: Alfred's eyes widened and looked down as he slowed down "You dont love me..." "W-what..." With a sigh, Matthew shook his head. "NO! Al, just no! I love you! God dammit, I love you!" Alfred stopped moving and just looked at Matthew. "...I love you, Al. God dammit, I love you..." Matthew started to cry, hugging Alfred tightly. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Alfred held onto Matthew tight. "Matthew..." "Don't do this...p-please." Holding onto Alfred tighter, there was no way Matthew was ever letting go now. He was so scared that he just started to cry more.

Alfred pushed Matthew back so their faces were facing each other's. "Matthew.." Letting out a small gasp as he was moved back, Matthew wiped away some of the tears. "What? What is it Alfred?! If you're going to tell me NOT to cry, that's not going to happen! I'm PETRIFIED of loosing you!" Alfred pulls Matthew into a kiss, a rough one. Eyes widening, Matthew let out a small squeak as Alfred kissed him. He soon gave into the kiss though, relaxing a little.

Alfred pulled away, he looked lovingly into Matthew's eyes. "Now you're just messing with me..." Matthew said softly. "You scare me half to death and then you k-kiss me?! All after I tell you that I love you. What is this...?" Alfred cupped Matthew's cheek. "Matthew... I love you too" "T-then...then why the hell are you doing this?!" Matthew exclaimed, still sounding as scared as ever. "I thought you were with Francis..." "With P-papa?!" A small squeak emitted from Matthew's lips. "Non! Not ever! Nonono! I could never love him like THAT!"

Alfred blinked and looked away, he felt really stupid now "O-oh..." Matthew sighed softly and gently turned Alfred's head. "C'mere..." He kissed him gently. Alfred kissed back, wanting to be near Matthew. Wrapping his arms around Alfred, he pulled his brother closer. Breaking the kiss, he stared into his eyes. "Now...what the hell did you do to yourself?!" Alfred looked away "I bought RockStars..." "...How many RockStars?" Matthew asked, trying to count all of the cans. "Well I bought 20.. I only had those five.." "T-twenty?! Mon dieu...were you really planning on drinking all of those?" He paused. "Never mind, I don't want to hear the answer to that. Right now...I want you to take it easy." "What..?" Alfred blinked "You're going to rest so all of those sugars and caffeine can get out of your system without any harm. Like I said before. I'm not loosing you." Matthew said, sounding a bit stern. Alfred blushed and laid down on his bed "Fine..."

Matthew sat down beside him and kissed Alfred's forehead. "Merci..." Alfred blushed even more "Matthew... I love you..." "I love you too, Alfie...I love you lots." Matthew kissed Alfred again, soon laying down beside the other blonde. Alfred kissed back, wanting more of his new boyfriend's? kisses. Matthew did kiss him more but, he didn't want to take it too far. Not now at least. "Promise you won't scare me like that again." "I promise... Matt..." Alfred said as he looked into Matt's eyes. "Pinkie Promise?" Matthew held out his pinkie. He wrapped his pinkie around Matt's smaller one. "As long as you love me.."

"Alfred...I-m-mon dieu." Matthew's face was beat red now; quickly burying his face in Alfred's chest to hide the blush. "Matt?" "Yes Al?" The Canadian looked up at Alfred. "What is it now?" "What are we..?" Matthew laughed a little and smiled lovingly "Al, we are whatever you want us to be... like.. boyfriends.." Matthew said as he face slowly started to turn red. Alfred smiled and hugged Matthew gently "I would love that~" Matthew pecked Alfred's cheek as he yawned softly. Matthew pulled the covers over himself and Alfred and Alfred pulled Matthew close. "Goodnight Matt~" Alfred then fell asleep. Matthew rolled his eyes gently and took off Alfred's glasses then gently kissed Alfred's forehead "Good night mon Alfred~"


End file.
